The Exile
by Celestine
Summary: The Darkness has enveloped all of Havana, the only strong hold left is a single city, with in is one special girl about to be thrust into a never ending spiral that will change her world as she knows it.


Greetings, this story is more for my own personal reference in my original world. I hope that it is enjoyed by others however.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons nor claim to, however this world and story are mine. Thanks and happy reading.

- - -

The Exile

Chapter One: Evaluations

- - -

War, it is a natural part of life, or at least that is what I am told. I grew up with war, it is a natural part of my life. My existence is unique as well I guess, from the time I was little I have had never truly been alone. I always had at least two people following me, even to school. I am with the other children, protected from our enemy by many layers of the city we live in. This is the only free place left, the enemy has concurred the rest of our world. Many of our great hero's have fallen. The final battlefield is with in this walled kingdom called Sa-Lan.

- - -

"Freak, weirdo, monster," I ignored the taunts now, I was use to them. I have only lived eight years but know better than to start a fight with a group of kids, I may have the two following me but their job is not to baby-sit me. I hold my head high and march past them, I have better things to do. I quickly run to the edge of the layer the children are confined to, I can see for miles from my vantage point. It is easy to see the battle raging in the ocean beyond the city, many ships firing at each other with ballista and magic cannons. The enemy's dark banners loom on the horizon like a dark blanket, will this ever end.

"Mistress Valencia?" I heard call from behind me. Quickly I turned to see whom had disturbed me from my watching. A slender man stood about 10 feet from me; I could tell quickly that he was a human. He seemed almost relieved that I had responded to his call. "You are to report to the Temple Level tomorrow at 8 am for your evaluation," he said quickly, after he had delivered his message he started to stare at me. His eyes lingered on every inch of my body, shivers ran down my spin. I took a step back and that seemed to break him out of his transfixion. The more beefy of the two guards grunted in a displeasured way, the human man quickly scurried off. I get stared at often, but not always for the two elves that follow me around. I myself am half human and half elf. I look like a normal half-elf with my dark hair and green eyes. I am of average height and average build, only one thing sets me apart, what the adults call bloodlines. I don't understand it but I guess it is important. I don't remember anything about my parents, but I don't care anyways, I have better things to do, like play tricks of other children.

- - -

The evaluation was really a series of tests to determine what I should be trained in for my future.

"You want me to do what?" I asked, the man towering over me narrowed his eyes slightly. Without a word he walked over to a rack with shiny weapons, they seemed smaller then the ones that the warriors used on the battlefield. He pulled out a sword and all but shoved it in my face.

"You will receive training, we must determine where your strengths lay," he said, I could tell that his patience was now almost gone. I glanced to see where my guards had retreated to, they were standing off to one side, their light eyes consistently searching the room.

"I don't want to fight," I said desperately, my heart was pounding.

"You need to be taught..."

"I will not fight!" I yelled, interrupting him. "I have seen the warriors leave the city and never come back. I don't want to go to the darkness, I refuse," my mouth went dry, my small frame shook in fear. The man took one of my small hands and wrapped it around the hilt of the sword. He pulled me by the back of my dress and positioned me in a stance. He then took my other hand and put it on the sword hilt just below my right hand.

"Now show me what you have seen the warriors do beyond the walls," the human commanded as he pushed me towards another man in dark clothing. I looked at the sword and the man in front of me. I hesitated slightly and instantly regretted doing so. "SHOW ME NOW!" he yelled. I lifted the feather light blade and brought it down in an arch at the man's knees. I heard a sickening cracking as I felt the blade make contact with his knees. The man in dark clothing cried out in pain. I then took a step back and brought the blade in front of me. "Again," the human commanded. I pulled the blade in an opposite arch towards the man's arms, he tried to block but I quickly switched the blades path and embedded it in his side. The pristine blade was quickly darkened with the blood that was now rushing from the wound that I had caused. In shock I dropped the sword and retreated from the room, or at least tried to do so. The human grabbed one of my arms and pulled me in front of his kneeling form. "Well done Valencia," he pulled me into another room, leaving the other wounded man alone.

"What will.." I tried to say before the human cut me off.

"Don't worry about him, the only thing you need to worry about is yourself," he pushed a child size long bow into my hands. "Stand up straight," he barked. My back went ridged like a heavy timber in a forest. After he had put the bow in my hands he moved behind me and moved my left hand to the middle of the wooden part of the bow. Carefully he whispered how to hold the arrow in place with my right hand. Effortlessly he helped me pull the arrow and string back, then he whispered for me to release it in three, two, one. . . the arrow landed in the target with a dull thunk. "Good, now do it on your own," he whispered softly in my ear. I am racked with nervousness as I pull back the bow string and arrow by myself. Three, two, one. . . I let the arrow fly; it hits the target near the edge. "Again," he barks at me. I pull a second arrow back, three, two, one. . . this arrow lands closer to the center. He seems pleased with the second shot. "You may leave now, however you must come back tomorrow at the same time," I turn to him in almost a rage.

"I will not," the human man nods to my two guards and the motion for me to leave. I sometimes hate being a child, ignored, my opinion for my own future is not worthy of thought to them.

After I quickly am ushered back to the level where I live I seclude myself in an area where I can see the shore line. A small boat is moored just off the beach, I watch it for a moment before the trees near it rustle a bit. My blood freezes as my eyes watch the enemy emerge from the tree line. There are only 10 of them, most of them are the hideous creature known as orcs, with the however are a few humans. One of the things that do catch my eyes however is the woman being led by a chain. She looks like she had been beaten from the 9 layers of hell and back; her clothing was also in the same state. Sickened at the sight I turned away from the shore, I sent a quick prayer to the gods and goddesses that she may find a way out. The woman is quickly loaded into the boat, I think I saw her make one last effort to flee but she was out matched by the forces that had captured her. I didn't understand the enemy, nor war in general and no intention of finding out more.

- - -

Sometimes I don't really care for my guards, I thought I had made it clear to them yesterday that I would not go back to the man on the Temple Level. The one guard whom always carried a bow had rudely awoken me from a wonderful dream where I ruled a candy kingdom. He seemed unconcerned that I was just about to eat a large licorice as he plucked me out of bed. I tried in vain to keep in bed, all I managed to do however was

rip me sheets. I was quickly and roughly transferred to the bathing area to make myself presentable.

"I don't want to go," I whined at the door as my guard closed it behind me. Silence was my response, stupid elves, they never spoke to me at all, never answered my questions. Sometimes I hated the guards that were forced to follow me, other times I thanked the gods. Speaking of Gods, I hurried through my preparations; I wanted to pray at the Temples before I had to go to my second day of evaluations. Quickly I donned the usual dress of the children orphaned by this war, a simple black dress no frills or outstanding features. My long hair was pulled back at the nape of my neck with a black ribbon, simple and out of the way was my motto. I had no heart to cut it for some reason, so it was well past my knees, soon I would have to find a different way to pull it back so I didn't step on it. With a quick check in the mirror I pronounced myself ready to face the world. I excited my chambers quite as a mouse and tried again in vain to avoid my guards, never a time of piece, one was always with me.

"Good Morning Valencia," I heard a snobbish voice behind me. With out a glance I knew it was what some may call my rival. Her name was Sa-Li Bron, named they say for the Incarnate out city was named for, Sa-Lan: Incarnate of Creation. I think that is a load of horse shit but no one cares about a child's opinion. "What no smart comeback, no nasty looks," she prodded. Finally I turned to face her, she was wearing a white dress, decked out in pearls and a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. She was the air of spoiled children, her father had the money to do so as well. He was on the council of elders in Sa-Lan, so naturally he had money, how else could a man such as him be in that position. Elder Bron was a scary man, he was known to abuse his other children, which he had 5 of, all with different women. Sa-Li was his youngest and only with his wife, thus he lavished Sa-Li and not his other children.

"I have no desire to fight this morning, I wish to pray before I must report to my evaluation," I said calmly said to her before turning my back on her. Sa-Li hissed under her breath before she grabbed the end of my hair and pulled hard. I was sent tumbling the the marble tile, I heard her laugh in my ears as she knelt down beside me.

"You don't have very good guards if they let you get hurt by me so easily, maybe you need to get these ones killed like the last 6 were," I turned onto my back and swiftly kicked her in the side, her pretty white dress ripped at the bottom as she tried to keep her balance. "How DARE you!" she yelled as she righted her self, her eyes burned with rage as I pulled myself up. I took one look at her face and shivered at her coldness, with that burning to my core I took off running. I knew that I had caught both Sa-Li and my guards off guard as I ducked into the stairwell to make my way up. I quickly ran up the 3 flights to the Temple Level and full out ran to the temple of Ti-Lan; it was usually deserted this time of year so I would be alone. I saw the Temple complex and headed for it, there were only three temples currently. First was the Temple of Sa-Lan, Incarnate of Creation, it was said that he created the world. Second was the Temple of Yi-Lan, Incarnate of Magic, he was Sa-Lans' brother. Finally there was the Temple of Ti-Lan, Incarnate of Necromancy, she was Yi-Lan and Sa-Lans' sister. I quickly ducked into an alcove of the temple out of breath and exhausted from my 5 minute running spree.

"Welcome, how may I be of service?" I heard from behind me, I was so startled that I jumped up straight into the hand of a statue. I cried out in utter pain as my vision slightly blurred. "Oh My! Are you alright young one?" I heard the voice again. Slowly I started to see a figure kneeling in front of me, eventually my vision cleared so I was a man looking at me with concern on his old features. He was dressed in a black and silver robe with long billowy sleeves, a gold sash was wrapped around his waist and a golden headband christened his forehead, the marks of a high priest. Quickly I pulled my knees under me and bowed my head to the floor, the customary position for one of such a high stature. The three High Priests that Sa-Lan had were all male and were chosen by the Incarnates themselves to run the temples. It was such an honor to meet one; I had never had the privilege until now.

"It is an honor Your Grace," I quickly murmered, remembering my manners. I felt the man put one hand on my back, a sign that I could raise my head in his presence. The high priest kept his hand on my back while I heard him whisper a few words I could not understand, instantly I could feel the pain in my head vanish.

"All better now?" he whispered, a graceful smile crossed his face.

"Yes thank you, Your Grace," I pulled my chest from the low bow and rested on my knees. The High Priest nodded at my thanks and offered his hand to me so I could stand, I took it gratefully.

"Why are you here alone Mistress Valencia?" He questioned. I tilted my head at him and looked confused. The High Priest pulled me to my feet, I wondered how he knew whom I was, I had never before been in the Temple to Ti-Lan.

"I came to be alone, I didn't want to disturb anyone," I whispered. The High Priest smiled and led me to the large statue of Ti-Lan, the beautiful carved statue seemed almost comforting in a way. I sat on the base of the statue and looked the High Priest up and down, he was an older man and it was known that he was quite the ladies man, as some adult would say. He was unmarried but did have a number of children; one of them included elder Bron. Sa-Li had quite an interesting heritage; the High Priest was actually a descendent of Yi-Lan, Incarnate of Magic. Bloodlines, this was one of the jewels of Sa-Lan, many of the inhabitances had unique bloodlines. I was once told that I did as well but not told how.

"Where are your guards, it is not safe to be alone, the Darkness is still at our walls," he asked gently.

"I ran away from them, and from Sa-Li," I murmured. The High Priest seemed unsurprised at my expatiation. It was common gossip about Sa-Li's and my arguments and her abusive nature.

"My granddaughter can be quite a troublemaker, I apologize for her treatment of you," he said, his hand snaked to a few loose strands of hair that framed my face. I could sense his almost lustful intentions; it was not uncommon for men to have those feelings for me. I was use to it, thankfully none had fulfilled them.

"Your Grace is something wrong with me?" I asked innocently, I wanted desperately to have him stop staring at me the way he did. I generally took on the appearance and attitude of a normal child. I was familiar with sexual practice in Sa-Lan; it was not hidden from one as young as me. One older student once told me that I acted like I was 30 instead of 8, I didn't care though, I had more to worry about then how I should act.

"Nothing my dear, you are just perfect," he pulled a chair close to me, boxing me to the base of the statue. I blinked at him, innocence etched in my pale features, fear ran through my veins like a swift stream through a forest. The aged man pulled my long braid over my shoulder and started to unravel the ribbon holding it firmly in place. "You're too beautiful to wear such a dark color, it is tragic the way they treat you children," he carefully pulled my braid apart; my hair fell in my eyes. The High Priest pulled a small chunk of my hair into his old hands and started to softly pet it. "I can give you something to brighten up your outfit, wait just one moment," he rose from his chair and disappeared into a side room off the main worship area. I remained still as I heard him open a cupboard and then he returned with a small object in his hands. Carefully he pulled me into the chair he had just been sitting in. I could feel him pull my hair behind the high back of the chair.

"Your Grace what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just be patience little one," he answered. I obediently sat still, I may have an attitude but I knew to never disrespect a High Priest like His Grace. It took him about 10 minutes to put my hair in a pattern that seemed to please him. "You are a vision of Ti-Lan herself," he whispered when he was finished. I used my right hand to feel the way my hair had been put up, I could tell that part of my hair was braided the rest tapered off loose. I could feel three separate long pony tails, then I felt what held it all together, it was a long strand of small I guessed pearls. I looked to the statue of Ti-Lan and quickly realized that he had put my hair in the same style as the one the Incarnate wore. "You could make a wonderful priestess, I know you can be devoted if you put your mind to it," he murmered softly in my ear. I felt his left hand on my shoulder; it was icy, like touching snow on the ground. I gasped as he nibbled on my ear, I had to stop this. His left hand started to move back and forth in light feathery movements as if trying to egg me on. I jumped slightly at this; he hummed in his throat in an unapproved manner.

"I must go, I have to go to my evaluation," I whispered, I wanted to get out of here; I wanted him to stop touching me like he was.

"Mistress Valencia," I heard yelled from the doorway of the temple. The High Priest and I turned to see one of my guards walking to where I was sitting. "We must leave now or we will be late," he said, quickly giving the High Priest a look as if saying to remove his hands from me. The High Priest frowned and quickly disappeared into the side room. I got up and rushed out of the Temple, I whispered my thanks to Sa-Lan that I had been spared from his clutches. My guard kept up pace with me as I went to the training area on the Temple Level. I didn't stop running until I got to the training area, there were other children there but I ignored them. I burst into my assigned room breathless; I could see the human evaluator standing there with the second of my guards. I tried to stop but only succeeded in falling flat on my rear-end. The human man looked at me as I squealed in pain from my personal meeting with the marble tile.

"Welcome back Valencia, today we will continue your training," he said calmly. I groaned mently, today would be a very long day.


End file.
